


Time Passes

by Rithebard



Series: She did make defect, perfection. [6]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery, pre World War 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: Jack has a lot on his hands, trouble at home, at work and the world on the edge of the war.  As usual Phryne comes to the rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers. I did research a lot about WW2 in Australia, read a lot of books and watched a lot documentaries but if I made mistakes they are mine and I own up to them. Also this is unbeta'd mostly because it has been buzzing around in my head for three weeks and the only way to get it out of my head is to write it down and share it. I hope you like my family head cannon coming back. Oh and baby Ivy is back she 5 and half (do not forget the half) and Daphne, (Dot and Hugh's daughter is in it too.)

Hugh was in a foul mood when he stormed into the station. He banged the door to the front desk, banged log onto the desk signed in angrily.

Jack looked up from his desk in his office at the first bang. He walked over to his partially open door and watch Hugh as he banged around the station.

“Collins.”

Hugh stopped as he was about to slam the coffee cup onto the table when he heard his boss. He took a deep breath and said, “Sir,” he didn’t turn around knowing that Jack could read him like a book.

Jack leaned against his door, tilted his head and said, “Come into my office please.” And then walked back to his chair and sat down. Painfully slowly, Hugh followed him as he passed through the door, Jack said, “Close that, please.”

Hugh closed the door, turned to Jack and stood at attention.

“At ease, Hugh…. what is wrong?”

“Nothing, Sir.”

Jack studied the angry face in front of him and nimbly went through several things the anger could be directed at. It wasn’t the station or him. “Did you have fight with Dottie?”

“No.” Hugh replied looking down.

“Sit down then and tell me what his wrong. You are not get getting out of here till you do.”

Hugh sighed and plopped himself into a visitor’s chair. He looked at his hands and said nothing.

Jack looked at his friend and said, “Come on, tell me. Maybe I can help?”

“You can’t. No one can.”

“What happened.”

“I have been turned down for active service.”

Jack blinked. War was about to be declared by England that year Hitler had been marching into almost all of Europe, and a lot of men were applying to serve. Jack hated it, but he already applied to help on the Homefront should he be needed. Phryne was terribly active, she was starting an auxiliary unit from all the different women’s groups she was involved in and setting up teaching women how to do work usually done by men that will be at the front. Dottie was helping Phryne and Jane who was now in medical school was thinking of volunteering for a unit, but Mac told her to finish her medical training if war was declared at home, she would be sent whether she wanted to go or not. Phryne told Jack to stop worrying about something that might not happen, but he reminded her how horrible it was at the front in a medical unit. She had no answer but they both hoped that the Nazi’s were stopped before Jane was called.

He looked at the angry young man and asked, “Why did they turn you down, Hugh?”

“Do you remember when we were on a raid three years ago and someone bashed me on the head, my hearing has not been as it was since then…well…they said I had permanent damage. So they said I should apply for home front duties…. I can’t believe it! I can hear perfectly well…”

Jack’s face was blank, though he was relieved that his friend would not go to the front, especially so early in the war. That is how he lost his brother, because he was one of the first troops in that first nightmare. He knew Hugh was not of the mind to hear his worries and said quietly, “It has always been that way. My friend Tom had to stay on the Home front because his feet were damaged from being a postal worker, he is still a postal worker, his feet work perfectly well, but they would not take him. There is nothing you can do, you can't go back in time and change things…”

“I know that!!!” He roared… then he remembered who he was talking to, “sorry…”

“It’s ok, this is just two friends talking…”

“People will treat me as less then or worse a coward, if I don’t go serve, Bert and Cec will never let me hear the end of it.”

“I think they will be more compassionate then you think. It is not your fault, it is a physical problem.” And I will talk to them before you do, he thought to himself.

“My wife, my children…”

“Hugh do really think they of all people will judge you?”

There were tears now falling from Hugh’s eyes, he wiped them away roughly and shook his head. “No…but their friends?”

“Please stop projecting like this, it does no good and it could harm you and your family. First thing is to go home and talk it over with Dottie."

“But..."

“Now.”

“I’m on duty…”

“I’m your boss. Go.”

Hugh nodded glumly, “Yes Sir,” he got up and left.

Jack sighed, he picked up the phone and called home, “Tobias, it’s Jack, is Bert and Cec there by any chance?”

“Yes , they are.”

“Ask them to come to my office as soon as possible, I need to speak to them both urgently.”

“Of course, Jack, is there anything wrong.”

“Yes, but I will explain it to you and our household later.”

“Just a minute, I will tell them now…um Sir, there is a young lady who would very much like to speak to you while I'm talking to them.”

Jack smiled, “Put the young lady on.”

“Daddy?”

“Hello pumpkin, are you having a good day?”

“Yes, Daddy, will you be coming home soon?”

“After my shift, around tea time.”

“Oh? I wanted to show you my new dolly from Aunty P. she and Mummy are arguing in her office.”

“Oh? Why are they arguing?”

“I don’t know, Mummy shooed me out of the room…”

“Hmm, well Sweetheart, I think I will come home then. I just need to finish a few things here. Then I will come home by lunchtime.”

“Goody!”

“Till then, Sweetheart.”

“Bye Daddy.”

Jack carefully put the receiver down thinking, why is it always pouring with our family?

***  


Ivy was sitting on the floor of the big parlor playing with her doll and her toy tea set, she was waiting for a certain noise and as soon she heard it, she was ready to pounce. She was 5 ½ years old, she was on a break from school because of the holidays coming up, so she was free to play and have fun. Her best friend was Daphne Collins, but Daphne had a cold, so she was all alone today.

Suddenly she heard the jingling noise she was waiting for and dashed out of the room.

Jack had only spent the morning at the station and he was already exhausted. He told Bert and Cec about Collin’s and how miserable the young man felt about it. He advised them especially Bert to be kind to Hugh, and not to tease him or to say anything negative. After Bert understood what it was exactly and that his inner ear was very important for balance and why the service would turn down someone suffering from that, he was full of sympathy and promised Jack he would treat Hugh well. Jack had no worries about Cec, he was the more sensitive of the two and he understood how Hugh felt at once.

Now he was home and he wanted to know why his wife and Great Aunt were fighting according to his highly intelligent daughter, suddenly a tiny Tasmanian Devil came whirling toward his knees. He smiled at Ivy and picked her up kissing her nose, Ivy squealed and kissed him all over his face.

“Daddy!!!”

“Hello Darling!” said Jack balancing her on his hip as he walked them into the parlor. Drawn by her daughter’s squeal, Phryne glided in from the dining room, “Jack Darling, Ivy said you were coming home early.”  


Jack smiled at the beautiful woman and held out his free arm, she came to him and he hugged her one armed, she snuggled into his other side, “I missed my girls, all I need now is Jane to be complete…”

“I am afraid you will be incomplete she is out with Freddy, they will be here for tea though.”

“That’s alright, I…”

“Daddy, look at my new dolly!”

Phryne lifted her eyebrow and said, “Sweetheart, what has Daddy and I said about interrupting people?”

“Sorry Mummy, Sorry Daddy.” Ivy kissed both of her parents sweetly melting them both. Then Jack tenderly put his daughter down, so she could get her doll to show him.

As Ivy ran across the room, Jack whispered, “A little bird told me that you and Aunt P were arguing.”

Phryne whispered back, “Is the little bird wearing a pretty light blue dress?”

“Why yes, now you mention it?”

“I’ll tell you later…”

“I will accept that if you give me a clue now?”

“Hospital work as opposed to war work?”

Jack’s eyebrows shot up. He was surprised, no one was more patriotic then Prudence Stanley.

Phryne shrugged, “I will tell you later when the little blue bird is taking her nap…oh, the Commissioner wants you to call him.”

Jack signed, “Yes, I do have something to discuss with you too. I will admire our daughter’s new doll and then call him back.”

“What….?”

“Later Phryne, please…. oh, isn’t that a pretty doll, Pumpkin.”

***

Ivy was taking her nap after tea and Phryne and Jack were cuddled together on the chaise.

“Who should go first?” asked Jack quietly, kissing her neck.

Phryne moaned softly, “Do we have to, I rather just explore for a bit…”

“So, would I, but let’s get the stuff we don’t want to do out of the way first and then we can play.”

“Jack Robinson you are so damn sensible.” Jack shrugged. Phryne smirked, sat up and said, "you go first, sounds more interesting.”

“More interesting, it may be, but it is far more distressing then I need.”

“Oh?”

“While the commissioner knows that my station is quote, unquote, the best run station in Victoria, he needs to fill a position and I am the best man for the job.”

“Flattery and an order do not bode well.”

It does not…he wants to me to stay at my station and run it as always, but he also wants me to be one of his deputy commissioners while Perkins flies to England to serve King and Country.”

“What!”

“He says that though it is temporary, and that I will get all the benefits, but to remember that I will also get all the responsibilities of deputy commissioner, he says he needs someone of my organizational skills.”

Jack looked a bit ill and put he his head on her shoulder. Phryne kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair, she thought quickly, “so while you are going to help with your Home front duties for the war effort, you’re also going to be a deputy commissioner? Hmmm?”

Jack looked up and nodded, “I was already accepted to help the home front, so he could do nothing about that, but he wants me to run the stations that was under Perkins duties. Phryne, I will never be home and I will not be able to go on any investigations…”

“Not necessarily Jack, I know someone who could help you…”

“Is she a very close, a very beautiful woman, who is currently running her fingers deliciously through my hair?

“No, but she is a part of our family…”

“Dottie?”

“Yes, she can do it, I know she can. We can do it, if we work as a family?”

“Are we going to send Ivy out on an investigation too?”

“Not yet, Darling, she is far too young…”

“Phryne!” 

Phryne chuckled and Jack rolled his eyes as she said, “Jack, let us not look at this as a problem but as an interesting test of our resources…”

“Phryne, may I remind you that only Hugh and I are policemen.”

“When has that ever stopped me before?”

Jack sighed deeply and said softly, “No, it never has, but may I remind you it is my job…”

“The police, but not the war front. Darling, don’t you see we can balance it all out, we can ask for help from all of our family and use our resources. Then you can still have a life with us, instead of slaving away in two offices.” Phryne could see it all and it could work.

Jack closed his eyes, he was developing a headache again, he gently put his head back on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed the top of his head, “It will work. You just have to open your mind a bit.”

Into her shoulder he said, “Whenever I have fought you in the past, I not only have been miserable, but things went terribly wrong, but I will not put anyone, especially not you, into danger.”

“You won’t Jack, only I can put myself into danger, and I…”

“Ivy...”

“What about her?”

“Do you want to leave her alone?”

“Never!”

“That is my point.”

“Accept the positions, we will figure it all out, do you want to hear about Aunt P?”

Jack sighed, lifted his head and looked into her amused eyes. He shrugged and replied, “Sure, what happened?”

“She does not want me to work on the war because I am exceptionally important to the hospital.”

“I don’t understand, why can’t you do both?”

“That is what I said. But she is of the opinion you can only work on one project at a time.”

Jack started to laugh, “She has met you, hasn’t she?”

Phryne laughed too, “Yes, she has, and she loves me, but she has never, ever understood me.”

Jack cupped her cheeks and brought her to him and kissed her passionately, when he pulled back, he said quietly, “Well I do and if I know you, you’re going to do it all.”

“Of course, I am darling,” then Phryne pulled him back for another kiss she wasn’t through with him yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and her boyfriend stumble upon a body. Jane, her boyfriend Freddy and Phryne all insist on helping Jack. And even little Ivy gets into the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that just won't leave me alone, chattering little characters.

Jane and her boyfriend Freddy are at a pub with some friends from school and then Freddy notices the time, “We have to go, we have class in the morning…”

“So?” Roger Brinksworth says in a superior tone, “those of us who pay are own way and do not rely on sponsorship, can do what we will.”  
Jane stood up, against the 6’4 man it would normally not be a threat but there is the look of power in Jane’s eyes that makes him back off. “You do not pay your own way, your parents do. You have no idea what life is like outside the safe walls of school or your palatial mansion …”

“Jane, it’s all right…” Freddy says protectively. Though they have friends in the pub, he sees Roger’s friends coming to lend their rich mate support.

“No, it isn’t all right, Freddy. The Sponsorship of the foundation only goes to people who have an excellent academic record and a high work ethic.”

“And are friends with you,” said another haughty voice, this time a feline like voice, Dominique Sinclair, she was a cousin of Roger's and went to school with Jane. The two women hated each other, Jane because Dominique treated anyone who was not pure blood as slaves and Dominique because she had no way to control Jane. She was Phryne Fisher’s Ward and Mrs. Prudence Stanley was her sponsor when they were in school, that meant she was untouchable even to someone as high born as she. Now she is Jane Robinson, daughter of those highborn people, who were aristocrats and more powerful than her parents, even with a lowly policeman as her father.

“Not at all, I have no say in the matter, my Great Aunt Prudence and her committee does, in fact I didn’t even know Freddie was under the scholarship till after we became friends. Freddie works hard, which is more then you do Roger, what are you going to do when your called up? Ask your chauffeur or your flunkies to defend you? I don’t think the Nazis will wait…”

“Sweetheart, that is enough, lets go.” Freddy whispered. Jane looked up into his eyes and they quickly communicated, she nodded once, “I will see you both in school. It has been divine seeing you again.” Jane smiled wickedly as she flung her hair around her head, she held Freddie’s hand and led him out of the pub.

Freddie could feel that Jane was still seething but he was amused by the confusion on the bullies faces. Once outside he asked, “What the hell was that?”

Jane chuckled, “Just using a tactic of Mum’s, it works quite well doesn’t it?”

Freddy shook his head, “How has your Dad kept his sanity?” Freddy asked as he led her down a side street where they could catch the tram. Suddenly they both stopped in their tracks.  


“Freddy?”

“Speaking of your Dad, I think we need to call him.” They had stumbled onto a murder.

***  


Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, he could still hear the two women that he loved so dearly behind him, explaining to him almost simultaneously why it was imperative that they help him with this investigation. He slowly turned his office chair around facing them. They were both standing there in almost the exact same pose, with their hands on their hips, and with determined looks on their faces.

There was only way to react to this and he did it, he laughed. Not loud, just a chuckle. But it was enough to shock them both into silence. He knew it would not last long so he said, “You two can come with me, but you are not be out of our sights, either Hugh or I must be near you through out the investigation. Is that understood?”  


“Um Sir….”

Jack looked at Freddy, he had almost forgotten he was there, he was sitting in a guest chair and had a beseeching look on his face, “Yes, Freddy?” He knew damn well what he wanted, what anyone who loved their partner wanted, needed, it was to be with them and keep them safe. Well, just because he understood did not mean he was going to make it easy.

“Sir, could I please come too? I can help? I mean I am very good at diagnosing and that means I have a pretty sharp mind and I really want to help and besides…”

“Yes?”

Jack knew what he really wanted was to be there to protect Jane and Phryne could see it too. She exchanged looks with Jack and they communicated quickly. Jack’s eyebrow went up and she tilted her head in vexation.

“Well Sir…I think…I believe…well….”

“Oh for goodness sake!” Jane cried, she was sick of this, she knew what her boyfriend wanted, and she also knew that her parents knew, and was seeing if he was strong enough to say it. It was torture watching it, even though she understood perfectly why her Dad was doing it. “Dad, you know Freddy wants to come to protect me, its not that he is not secure or capable but he is nervous around you and Mum because your both so formidable. Could you just give him a break so we can go back to the crime scene? Dr. Mac will have it all sown up soon and…”  


"Shhh, She will wait for us and yes, he can go too. Ready?” Jack asked Phryne holding out his arm.

“Always,” Phryne said flirtatiously as they left the office.

Freddy stood up and said, “Sweetheart?” he held out his arm and she took it rolling her eyes. 

“And to answer your earlier question, Dad thrives on it, that is how he stays sane. He loves it.”

“I can understand that.” Freddy said with a wink as he closed the door.

***

Jane was talking to Mac, Phryne was looking around the side street, trying to see if there were any clues his men missed, which made Jack grin ever so slightly by lifting just the edges of his mouth.  


Freddy was standing behind Jane listening, his head tilted. Slowly, noticing Jack going through the crime scene photos and looking carefully in each to see if there is something that would help the investigation, he approached the older man. “Sir?”

Jack lifted his head from his notebook, “Yes Freddy?”

Jack watched him twitch just a bit and then say, “I need some advice, Sir?”

Jack had an idea he knew what was coming, but he nodded and said, “If it is mine to give, certainly.”

“Actually, I think you know better then anyone, Dr. Mac has told me that Jane is a lot like her mother, in her determination and personality, would you say that is correct?”  


Jack nodded.

“Well, I worry so…she can be quite…well in order to be protective she sometimes is a bit…”

“Yes?”

“Combative. Before we found this poor man, we were in the pub with some friends from college, and we ran into people we both knew from our schools that we don’t like much and Jane…well she was…she kind of…well she was quite…”

“We’ll call it protective?”

“Yes Sir, how do you handle it?” 

“Was she in any actual danger? Would she have gotten hurt?”

“No…no, she was not in danger.”

“Then I would let her fight her own battles.”

“But it wasn’t hers, it was mine. They were attacking me and she just inserted herself and…”

“Protected you?”

“Yes.”

“Was she effective?”

“Yes, surprisingly so.”

“Then don’t worry about it. The only time I interfere is if I see someone put themselves in real danger. Words can hurt but not physically. And Jane is a highly intelligent woman with a mind of her own. I would support her doing what she thinks is right.”

Freddy bowed his head and running his fingers through his hair, he nodded. Then he looked up, “So if she is not in any physical danger just support her…”

“Let’s put it this way, if my wife was is in battle of wits I would just let her soar, she is brilliant, but if I see something I recognize as a need, such as fear, pain or uncertainty come into her eyes I will support her. I don’t insert myself, but I will stand by her side and show her antagonist that she is not alone.”

“Ohhh, oh, that makes sense….I can do that…yes, I can do that. Thank you, Sir. Thank you.” The younger man walked back to Mac and Jack whispered, “How did I do?”

“Excellent,” she walked out of the shadow and smiled at him, “how did you know I was near, I did not say a word and I am not wearing any perfume?”

Jack smiled at his beautiful partner saying, “I always know, it’s a feeling, I guess. I just... always know, it’s just like I always sense when you want me to keep my distance and or to lend you my support. Freddy will learn, the boy truly loves her.”

Phryne came closer and put her arm through Jack’s as they walked to the other side of the street, “Yes, I see that too, but the poor boy has to learn. He doesn’t have your experience…”

“And even with it, I made mistakes.”

“As did I, Darling, as did I.

***

Jack was in their office/parlor working on his report, he wanted to spend some time at home and doing the paperwork it was one of the ways he could spend more time with his family. 

There was tiny knock on the door, he smiled brightly knowing precisely who it was, he carefully closed his fountain pen and said, “Come in.”

The most beautiful 5 ½ year old came into his office with a huge smile for him, “Hi Daddy,”

“Hello Darling, come here,” he said holding out his arms. She squealed in joy and ran to him nearly jumping into the air to land in his lap, but he plucked her from mid air before she could get herself into any danger. He snuggled her onto his lap, “Grandpa B said that you should come through he is about to serve dinner.”

“I see, and have you had your dinner?” She nodded her head as she looked at the two pictures that were left out. Neither was gory, it was just the street, but Jack was about to pick them up and slide them into the folder, “Wait Daddy.” She said holding his hand before he could move them.

She was studying one of the pictures intently, he pulled her up higher on his lap and took that picture, bringing it up closer so they could research it together. “What is it, Darling?”

“Is that a hopscotch? It isn’t right.”

“Hopscotch?” He pulled out his glass and examined it closely and saw a very light white line up and down the street and it was made into squares, but it was not hopscotch, he was not sure what it was. “Very good, Sweetheart, you are getting more and more like Mummy everyday…”

“Of course, she is…,” said a well-loved voice by the door, “Sweetheart, Grandpa B wants to read you your bedtime story before he serves our dinner…”

“But I thought Daddy was going to, tonight. You promised, Daddy.”

“I did, and a promise is a promise. Come on my tiny little sleuth.” He got up, bringing Ivy to Phryne so she could kiss and hug her goodnight. “Look what our daughter found, while I put her to bed.”

He smirked, carrying their little chatterbox out of the room. Phryne lifted the photo, “hmmm, how did we all miss this?”

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bert they may have handle on one part of the mystery but it just leads to more questions for the sleuths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter this week, I have to work on my book. Don't worry there will be more next week. :)

Jane was slumping in a chair in the parlor when Jack came down from the putting Ivy to bed, after her bath and a new story. Ivy’s tastes were developing quickly, he had started to read to her from beloved novels from his own childhood. 

Jack peeked in and saw Jane looking quite depressed, he leaned against the door and asked, “A penny for your thoughts?”

“How could my innocent sweet baby sister have discovered the clue from home and I was there and couldn’t?”

“Jane, I have a vast experience much longer than anyone else there and I missed it. We all have our skills, the best thing to do is embrace each other’s talents.”

Jane looked at him, now she looked even more mopey. “Oh dear,” he thought, “what have I done?”  
He sat on the edge of her chair and asked, “What is really wrong, you look like you lost your best friend?”

Jane leaned into his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “Oh Dad, I am such a mess.”

Jack kissed the crown of her head and hugged her closer, whispering in her ear, “You are not.”

“I’m jealous of my 5-year-old sister.”

“5 and a half.”

“Dad!”

Jack chuckled and kissed her on the nose. “You are being silly. You in fact are quite brilliant, you know? Your Mum and I are very proud of you.”

“Really?”

“Jane, of course we are. Ivy looks at things differently because she is a little girl. Those chalk lines are very faded, we walked over them at dusk because there was so much gore around. What Ivy saw was a clear shot of the street with lines and in her five ½ year old mind …well, what would you think of?”

Jane nodded, “Hopscotch.”

“Exactly. She does not know it may be something else, but her instinct tells her it shouldn’t be there. That is a good thing, Darling. We want your baby sister to have good instincts, the world is changing fast and we all need good instincts.”

“You mean the war, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You thought it was coming for a while?”

“Yes.”

“And now?”

“We just have to do our best to love and help each other and pray we all survive it.”

“Oh Dad!”

“You see, you understand, because you are a mature woman. But your baby sister doesn’t, that is why its good she has you and you have her. You see things from different perspectives, and that is always good.”

Jane nodded, she reached over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Dad, you put it into perspective for me.”

“That is my job, Darling. I love you, and I am here to help you, for as long as I can.”

“I hope it’s a very long time.”

Jack nodded, “So do I. Now, lets go have some dinner, I am starved.”

Jane rolled her eyes, “You’re always starved, Dad.”

“True. Come on,” he offered her his hand pulled her up and put his arm around her shoulders walked with her to the dining room. Phryne was leaning against the door and said, “You are a wonderful, father.”

Jane looked up at him and nodded, “He is,” then she went into the dining room.

Phryne wrapped her arms around his neck and said, “I love you Jack, you are such a good man.”

“I love you too, Phryne, so very much,” he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. The war was closing in and these were the times to remember.

***

“I think we need a family council with everyone to discuss how we are going to help you with both jobs…”

“Phryne, I am still unsure that this is good idea, I should turn down the Commissioner, I can’t ask…”

“But you’re not asking, Darling, I have already talked with your sister, mother and dear Aunt P. And they all think it is an excellent plan. It also helps with the war work versus hospital issue so your helping me too…”

“Only you can see it that way…I can't imagine what my sister said…”

“Of course, you can, she is raring to help. She thinks work too hard as it is, and she knows how much you have been worrying about the war, far longer then anyone else. She doesn’t want you to get sick and neither do I.”

“I am not going to get sick…”

“No, you are not…”

Phryne and Jack were in the front parlor sitting in chairs by the fire when this conversation started. Now they both stood up. Mr. B recognized a huge tempest of a fire about to rage, “Jack, I have found out something about the lines that Ivy found.”

Jack's and Phryne’s heads whipped around, they were both getting a good steam up, but they both took a minute to calm down and then Jack answered, “Oh? What are they?”

“I think it best if Bert explains it, it seems it is something he thought of from little Ivy’s very apt description.”

“Is Bert here?” Phryne asked, she had paced over to chaise and plopped down on it. Jack was now leaning on the mantle.

“Yes, he is, should I send him in or would you like to speak to him in the kitchen?”

“Here I think, Tobias,” answered Jack quietly. 

Mr. B nodded and left the room.

“This discussion is not over Jack.”

“It never is Phryne.”

They glared at each other and then the absurdity of it hit them both and they laughed. Jack shook his head, “Well we are never dull.”

“Thank heaven.”

***  
Jack and Phryne had gone upstairs after talking to Bert, who had just come back from a footie game and was talking it over with Mr. B.  
“So, those lines were for the loading of a truck of some sort but there is not a warehouse in sight.”

Phryne nodded, “Yes, it is odd. That is a retail business area but only small deliveries no need for a big truck with a loading area…unless…”

“Unless it was something illegal, and that poor bloke walked into one of their illicit shipments in the middle of the night.”

“Yes, but what? There is a women’s hat store and sewing supply store. A grocer and a butcher. ..”

“And two small office building for law firms and dental offices… it doesn’t fit with smuggling.”

“Unless we are missing something.”

“Maybe we should take Ivy…”

“You’re kidding but…”

“No, absolutely not…”

“Only home sleuthing till she is a bit older?”

They were at the foot of the bed and Jack’s arms gently pulled her to him, and he kissed her. Then he said with a nostalgic look, "I should have kissed you at the footie match…”

“Hmmm, I wanted you to, very much but it would have gone against your character, I mean I was impressed with you putting the scarf around me…” they kissed and Jack picked her up and tenderly put her on the bed and then cuddled next to her bringing her close, “I was intoxicated, if Rosie hadn’t been there I probably would have…”

“Liar, you hadn’t a thing to drink…”

“Not that kind of intoxicated," and he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply and pulling her on top of him, “this kind…of …intox….” 

They became too busy to worry too much about words at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt P helps out on the mystery. Dotty seeks advise for her personal problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this little chapter :)

Ivy, her cousin Celly and her best friend Daphne were playing on the floor of the front parlor. Dotty sitting in a chair by the fire knitting watched with a slight smile on her face. Ivy was hosting a baby tea party with her new tea set. To fill in each girl had brought one of their favorite dolls. It was so cute, watching the little girls play grown up. They were all into being like their parents. Ivy is trying to be like her Mummy, zooming around to make sure everyone is comfy. Daphne being helpful and keeping the area clean, though there was no liquid in the pot. And Celly who was now 8 years old was taking part but was being to feel a bit old for this kind of pretend. But Celly loved the other girls so she took part good naturedly. 

Dotty sighed, she had a secret she was keeping from everyone, including her husband. She felt as she did when was pregnant with Daphne, but Hugh has been in such a bad mood since he was turned down by the armed services. She really hoped that Miss Phryne’s plan will help Hugh feel more a part of everything and put him in a better mood. To be honest, she was relieved that her husband was not going to face the hell that Jack, Mac, Mr. B and Phryne saw in the last war.

Phryne walked in and looked at the children with an indulgent smirk, “I am sorry ladies, but we need to end your tea party, we will be having an adult tea and Aunt P is coming.”

Ivy stood up, she put her tiny fists against her hips and both Dotty and Phryne had to hide their reaction because she reminded them so much of her mother. “Mummy! You said we had a whole hour.”

Phryne hiding her smile by swallowing her lips and clearing throat and wiping her mouth. She then said, “Darling, it has been 2 hours. Would you like us to help you?”

The most adorable pout came on the little girls face, her curls bounced as she shook her head no, “No, thank you, Mummy. Come on girls lets move it up to my room…”

“Sweetheart, your Aunty will want to see you.”

“We will come down, but we will set it up in my room, so we can continue our own party later.” She started to pick up her tea things, Celly picked up her doll and Ivy’s and Daphne took her own doll. And a very dignified Ivy led her party upstairs carefully carrying her tea set.  
“Darling, do you want some help?” Asked Jack from the hallway. 

“No Daddy, I can do it myself.”

An amused brother and sister entered the parlor, “She is getting more like you every day, Darling,” said Jack as he came over to kiss her sweetly. Celia laughed and said, “Celly has so much fun with them but she is beginning to feel to old to be with them, poor dear, I am afraid she has reached that difficult moment in every child’s life.”

Phryne nodded, “Yes, it does, though for me it happened because I was forced to do it not because of a natural process. I prefer the way your Celly is maturing to my own.” Jack’s arm slipped around her waist bringing her closer. She smiled up at him and leaned her head on his warm shoulder.

Dotty really wanted to talk to them before Hugh and Mrs. Stanley came for tea. “Umm, I really would like to discuss something before Hugh and Mrs. Stanley comes, would you mind?”

“Of course, Darling,” said Phryne, “what is wrong?” She forgot herself and went to her friend putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. Jack just loved that, it was one of the many reasons he fell in love with her, her deep, innate compassion.

Phryne led Dotty to the couch and sat down with her, “What is wrong?”

“It is not wrong, it is just difficult.” Phryne, Jack and Celia all exchanged quick expressions of confusion.

Phryne asked gently, “What is on your mind?”

“It’s Hugh, he is so upset about the armed forces turning him down and I…well I have something to tell him but…”

Jack tilted his head, “what exactly is he doing?”

“He’s just been in a miserable mood and sort of…well…pouting…” Dotty felt terrible telling Jack behind Hugh’s back but the best source of fixing this was his boss.

“I’ll talk to him Dotty, don’t worry…”

“But…”

“I’ll be delicate.”

“Jack is excellent at being delicate. What do you need to tell him, is it another beautiful little Collins on the way?”

Dotty’s eyes were huge, “How did you know?”

“I am observant, and it’s the same signs as last time. Well your condition beats Hugh’s male ego, I’d say.”

Celia shook her head, “Sorry but knowing men, they can be a bit pouty if things don’t go their way despite all their blessing, sorry darling Jacky, but that does include you.”

Jack smirked and shrugged one shoulder, he was leaning against the mantle in such a familiar pose, it took Phryne’s breath away, “Acknowledged, Celly.”

“One thing about Jack, he always owns up to his faults, its his assets that he has hard time with…”

“I do not!”

“You do too!”

“Do not!

“Too!”

Celia rolled her eyes, “Ok, enough you two. You can squabble later, your enjoying yourselves too much. So about…”  
Hugh, Bert, Cec and Mr. B entered the room, “tea is ready, would you like it in the kitchen or in here?”

“In here, Tobias, Aunt P is due.” The conversation turned to other things, but Dotty felt a bit better knowing that she had some help with her prickly problem.

***

The children finished their tea with the adults and had gone upstairs to play with their tea set and dolls. Aunt P was listening to the latest on the case the family was working on, her ears perked up when she heard Cec list the stores on the street and who delivered what to each shop. 

“And really, Jack no one seems to remember anything strange or out of the ordinary. I can’t for the life of me…”

“Excuse me Cec,” Said Aunt P, “but did you say one of the shops was Violette’s?”

All of the family were now looking at Aunt P with a deep interest, making her heart flutter a bit. Cec nodded, and said “Yes, you know it, Mrs. S?”

“Oh yes, it is my favorite hat store. I just bought the sweetest white violet, with tiny little…”

“I am sure it is a darling hat, Aunt P, but do you know of any strange goings on?” Asked Phryne before her dear Aunt went into deep details of her latest hat. Like her Aunt, she did love her hats, but they weren’t the deep passion for her they were for her aunt, Aunt P loved every tiny detail and could go on forever about a ribbon.

“Yes dear, of late when ever I am there, it seems there are a lot of deliveries and they are far too small for even the most petite hat. I asked if they started to create hats, and it was odd… they hemmed and hawed and finally they admitted they were. I was delighted and asked to see the workshop, but they said they were not set up enough yet for guests. Isn’t that strange? I mean its a workshop? You don’t expect elegance or seats, do you?”

Jack and Phryne exchanged quick looks and then Phryne jumped up and kissed her Aunt on the cheek, “Brilliant! I love how observing you are, Aunt P.” She turned to Jack, “Would you care to explore a new hat shop, Jack? I would love a new hat.”

Jack got up and walked to his great aunt and kissed her on the cheek, “Thank you Aunt P, that was most helpful.” The older woman fluttered at the attention from both of them and they looked affectionately at her.

Then Jack held out his arm and said, “And my Darling, I would be delighted. Excuse us.”

The family watched them leave then, Hugh said he was going to go upstairs and watch the kids play for a while. Dotty know that was his way of relaxing, so she simply nodded and watched him go up.

Dotty followed Mr. B out of the room to the kitchen.

***

Mr. B could feel Dotty’s tension as he went about his duties in the kitchen. He was working on shucking corn for dinner and he said with out looking up, “What is wrong,dear Dorothy?”

“How do you know anything is wrong, Mr. B?” Dotty could not call him, Tobias like the rest of the family, so she continued to call him, Mr. B.

“I can feel the tension pouring off you even from the doorway. Come sit down and tell me.”

Dotty sat down across the table, took one of the potatoes from the pile and started to peel it as she said, “I have to tell Hugh something very important, but in his present state I am not sure how?”

“You mean your bringing another beautiful life to the family and I will get the joy of another baby to help care for?” He asked looking across to her, his eyes sparkling. 

“I must be really easy to read, everyone seems to know.”

“It’s not that your easy to read, but all the signs are there, you are unnaturally moody and nervous. You have gone off kippers which you normally love, and you have taken to eating more candy then is normal for you.”

Dotty’s eyes widened, “if you notice all that, why doesn’t Hugh?”

“I’m sure he does, but his mind is on his own torment at the moment. I know it is hard for you to understand, but Hugh is surround by war veterans and he feels inadequate that he was turned down. And despite the fact that not one of us wants him to see the horrors of war, he thinks that we are looking down on him, which of course we are not but he thinks we are, in other words his male pride is wounded.”

“Oh? So, what should I do?”

“Tell him. Tonight. When your all alone and he is not expecting it and has not built up his defenses.”

“Just tell him? What if he gets mad?”

“Why would he? Your bringing him the joy of fatherhood again.”

“I don’t know, I’m scared he will blow his top in his present mood.”

“Is Jack going to talk to him?”

“He did, but he said he will again.”

“Then wait for Jack to talk to him,” Mr. Butler shook his head, “I am so glad, that I am not a young man anymore.”

Dotty smiled and put her hand on his arm, “I am very glad, who would I go to for such good advice.” They smiled at each other then went back to work on the veggies.

Unseen by either of them, just outside the kitchen door a shadow moves off.

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh finds out about the new Collins. And Aunt P helps with the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this new addition is so late in the week. More coming about the investigation and the war soon.

Hugh was leaning against the wall watching the little girls play grown up. He had a slight smile on his face as he watched them. It took away a bit of his anxiety though he felt it was only temporary. When he arrived, he was greeted with cries of; 

“Uncle Hugh!”

“Unka Hugh!”

“Papa!”

And three little girls surrounded him pulling his hands and the jacket toward their tea. He laughed and allowed it, sat down as his God daughter gave him a tiny plastic cup and saucer and poured nothing into his tiny cup. He very properly thanked his hostess and sipped his non-existent tea, delighting his tiny audience.

After a few minutes, he said he wanted to just watch them for a while and put down his cup. He looked at the disappointed faces, “Come now girls, I am not leaving. I just want to enjoy this lovely tea from over there.” He said pointing to the doorway.

“But why, Papa”

Hugh smiled and shook his head, his baby daughter's favorite word lately was why. “Why is the sky blue, Papa? Why does dinky lick his fur?” The strangest and yet most interesting questions too, “Why is the sink grey, Papa?”

In answer to her latest question, “Because you're all so delightful it is easier to enjoy you all from over there.” He went to the wall by the door and leaned against it. After a few minutes of confused stares, the girls went back to their play and Hugh finally relaxed just little bit.

“Mate, can I have a chat with you?”

Hugh turned to find Bert leaning against the archway. “Sure. Girls, I am going to talk to Uncle Bert, I will be right back.” A chorus in the affirmative rang musically in their ears as they went down the hall to a small parlor that was created when the floor was remade for the nursery. They went inside, and Bert gestured toward the chairs by the fireplace.

“What is up, Bert?”

Bert sat down and said softly, “I know your disappointed by what happened, but your wife has been trying to tell you something very important and very good and she is scared to.”

“What are you talking about? My Dotty is scared to talk to me?”

“Mate, you have been in a barmy of mood, I mean even Cec and I have been walking on them, egg shells.”

Hugh looked down to his hands and pulling at his fingers, he nodded and replied, “I know. But I am sure, Dot knows I am not mad at her, doesn’t she?” He looked up very worried.

“Yeah, she knows that but it don’t make it easier….and believe me you want to hear it…I overheard her talking to Miss Phryne and Jack…it’s really good…”

“What?”

“Oh no, I am not going to be a target for the wrath of the women folk. Not to mention Jack and Mr. B.” He put a hand the younger man’s shoulder and said, “You’re a good man, we all respect you. Stop threaten’. Besides if Miss Phryne has her way we will have plenty to do for both the war effort and ta help Jack.”

Hugh chuckled at that, “Jack is not too thrilled with that, you know…”

“Yep, but it is hard to fight a tidal wave especially when that tidal wave is the love of your life.”

Hugh nodded, “All right. How should I…”

“Just be your normal, kind self, Mate.”

***

Dotty was brushing her hair at her dressing table and Hugh was lying in bed reading a book that Jack had recommended. 

“Do you like it, Hugh?”

“Oh yes, I can see why Jack likes it, good always wins and evil always loses. And Mr. Gray writes very well. With the work we do, it is nice to read that good triumphs.”

“You and Jack have done a lot of good, Sweetheart.”

Hugh nodded. He put the bookmark carefully in Jack’s book and put on the bedside table. Then he patted the bed, “Come here Sweetheart, I would like to talk to you.”

She smiled, put down her brush and sat on the bed, sliding her legs under the covers she cuddled close to her husband. She was happy he seemed to be in a better mood. Hugh put his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her tenderly, which she responded to with a deep need. They enjoyed each other for a while then Hugh pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers and said, “I am sorry, my love. Really. I just felt so…”

Dotty kissed him passionately then pulled back and kissed his nose, “I know, but it is not your fault. It was something that happened to you, and we all love and respect you. I am so glad you realize it now.”

“I guess after three different people have a serous talk with me, I began to see, I was being a pain in the neck.”

“Three people? I knew about Jack but…”

Hugh shrugged, “Yes, Jack twice, Bert and Phryne.”

“Bert?”

“Yes, he was very kind, really.”

“Yes, he has a lovely heart.”

“Dot, what have you been trying to tell me. I know you have, but I have been too consumed by my own disappointment. What is wrong? Daphne seems fine, are you not well?”

His face was really worried, “I’m fine, Sweetheart, its just…well how do you feel about our Daphne and her terrible twos?”

Hugh’s face reflected pure confusion, “Mostly, I find it cute. She is so funny. Even when she is demanding, she is sweet. Why? Is something wrong with our Daphne…?”

“No, she is fine, perfect actually, so perfect I thought we might consider giving her some help…”

“Help?” He was utterly confused now, he pulled away to search her face. “Do you want to get a Nanny? I’m not sure…”

“No Hugh,” she huffed, crossed her arms and said, “I’m trying to tell you, that we are expecting a baby.”

“What!!!” His voice rung out with both shock and joy.

Dotty laughed and put her hand over his mouth, “shhhh, you’ll wake Daphne. I…”

She was interrupted by several minutes of enthusiastic affection. Her last thought while she could still think was, “We will talk…need to…I…”

***  
Mrs. Prudence Stanley walked into Violette’s with the escort of her nephew, it was not unusual, she brings someone along all the time, but it was usually Bert and Cec. The sales staff was a bit taken aback by the elegant man beside her.

“Mrs. Stanley, how lovely to see you and your friend is welcome to our little salon.”

Aunt P was given her part to play and she played it expertly, “This my Nephew in law, Jack Robinson, he is usually working when I come but he was kind enough to help me out.” 

Jack smiled politely to clerk, admiring Aunt P for sounding like this was more her idea, then Phryne’s.

“I know gentleman usually help me to the salon and then are shown to a gentlemen’s waiting room, but would it be all right, just this once if Jack stays with me?”

The clerk looked to the manager who very discreetly shook her head. The young woman cleared her throat and said, “I am so sorry, Mrs. Stanley but Mr. Robinson must stay in the Gentleman’s waiting room. It is the rule of all men.” She looked at Jack and said directly, “I am sorry to separate you, but we will take good care of her and you will not be far away.”

Jack nodded and followed her to the waiting room, “There is tea and coffee and some gentleman’s magazines for you, Sir.”

“Thank you, will you let me know when Aunt Prudence needs me?”

“Of course, Sir.” And she vanished. Curious Jack looked at the magazines and grimaced. Financial, British Trade magazines and…hunting magazines. Jack shook his head and walked to the door, thinking, “I am glad I am not staying in here, those magazines are rather horrid. Not one thing I have any interest in,” He looked both ways and snuck down the hall to the inner working of the shop.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy asks Jane a very important question she is conflicted about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, just piles of work going on at the moment.

Jack suddenly appears outside of the salon and signals to Aunt P to make her excuses, which she does quickly. Jack hands her into the car and then goes to the driver’s side and slips in beside her.

“What did you find?”

“Some rather curious things that do not, in my opinion, belong in a hat store… I am going to put Constable James in undercover…”

“That rather nervous young man, he does not seem ready for such an important job, does he?”

Jack smiled, and shrugged slightly, “He is nervous around people he respects, but I think he will be fine undercover. And in his favor, before he came to the academy, he worked in his Aunt’s hat shop.”

“Really? Which one?” 

“Une Petite.”

“Really, but that is a truly exclusive shop… very impressive, what did he do?”

“He blocked hats for her, he was very good from what I understand, and that is a perfect way to get information. I will go over some things with him and he will have back up.”

“Oh, whom?”

“Dotty,” he said with a smirk, his ears were still ringing from the argument between the Collin’s when Phryne suggested it, but in the end, Dotty explained she will be with James and not in any danger.

“But she is pregnant…”

“Phryne suggests that is why she is perfect for the job, no one will suspect a pregnant woman...”

“I am not sure, I approve….”

“Neither do I and Hugh does not want her to do it at all, but like her inspiration, Dotty is a force of nature.”

“Who is her inspiration?”

“Why Phryne, of course.”

***

Jane noticed that Freddy was very nervous all evening, they had been to dinner and then they went to the cinema. Freddy was sweet, attentive and lovely but he was very jumpy. And that was not like him at all.

“Freddy, are you, all right?”

He nodded his head, then he stopped walking and asked her, “Could we sit here, on this bench and chat a bit?”

It was a lovely night, so she was happy to sit down with her sweetheart and chat, she nodded, and they snuggled close. “What do you want to chat about?”

I…it’s…well…”

Jane smirked, “That’s succinct.”

Freddy shrugged and took her hand kissed it softly and looked into her eyes, "I have a couple of things I’d like to talk to you about and I admit, I am nervous about it.”

“Nervous with me? Why? I never judge you…”

“No Jane, it’s not that kind of nervous…”

“I didn’t know there were different kinds, what kind of nervous are you…”

He tenderly put two fingers against her mouth and said softly, “First, I have to tell you that the armed services have accepted me as a Doctor as soon as I graduate …”

“What!”

“Shhhh,” Jane had stood up and people were looking at them. Freddy shook his head, said softly, “You're going to get me arrested.”

“Serves you right, why didn’t you tell me you were going to join up, you know what Dad said about the early stages of the war, you can be killed!”

“Sweetheart, that was his war, it has changed, and they have learned from their mistakes. I will not be on the front lines, I will be back where the Generals are, near their headquarters, you know they never get killed…”

“That’s not funny! It’s suicide, the big red cross to the Nazis is an invitation! They will bomb you… oh Freddy, no! You must pull out, you’re not even finished. You will just have your MB, you have not even selected a specialty yet, no… I will talk to Aunt P, I will talk to Mum and Dad…” Freddy gently put his hand over mouth and said, “Take a breath.”

Jane growled, and Freddy said, “I won’t be going right away, we have not declared war yet and I still have year to go for my MB. I just want to do my part, what these monsters are doing, it goes against everything I believe in. I have to do something!”

Tears were now pouring from her eyes, she kissed his fingers, one at a time, then threw her arms around him, “But not that! Please, please change your mind, Freddy. I can’t let you die, I have lost so many people that I love.”

“I won’t, I promise, I am tough…uh, this makes the next part of what I want to talk about much harder.”

“What is it?”

“I love you so much, Jane, I think you know that…”

“Yes, I love you too.”

“I have been trying to think of the best way to say this and I think with our relationship which is based on honesty... it would be best just to ask and give you a lot of time to think about it.”

“What?”

Freddy looked down, he licked lips and took both her hands. Then he looked at her, his eyes warm and loving, just caressing hers, and asked, “Jane, I love you more then anything else in my life, will you marry me?” She was forming an answer, but he placed his fingers over her lips and said, “wait, don’t answer right away. Like I said this is very important to both of us and our future. Think about it. Take a week if you like, and when you are truly ready then give me your answer.”

Jane blinked at him, tears still flowing, she nodded and then hugged him tight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy comforts her sister Jane and gets Jack to help her.  
> The undercover investigation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I love Ivy, she is so sweet.

Freddy had just left after talking to Jane quietly in the parlor, they kissed, (a bit of a soggy kiss,) and Freddy left with a very worried expression on his face. Even though her Mummy and Daddy had told her not to listen to other people’s conversations she could not resist it. She was sitting on the third step hidden by a piece of art that had just been placed there a few days ago while Mummy decided the best place to put it. Ivy knew her sister was upset, she saw her crying as she came into the house with Freddy. She knew that Freddy was trying to make her feel better from the bits of conversation she heard but she was not sure what it was all about.

Quietly she went down the stairs and crossed the entry into the parlor, she was in the doorway when she saw her Jane curled into a ball on the chaise lounge. Ivy ran to her and threw her arms around her and said, “Oh, what’s wrong? Can I help?”

Jane pulled her sister onto her lap and kissed her forehead, then she put her head on top of Ivy’s and said, “Just cuddling with you is helping, Sweetheart but no you can’t help with my problem.”

“Why?”

Jane smiled, though her sister was now 5 and half she still loved the question, why? “Freddy told me one thing and asked me another…and well I am really upset…”

“Did he hurt your feelings?”

“No, Sweetheart.”

“I don’t understand then, why are you crying?”

“Because I think my answer might hurt his feelings…I...” Jane shook her head and wiped her cheeks with the side of her hand.

“Would you like me to talk with him?”

Jane smiled, she really didn’t think anyone could make her smile right then but leave it to her little sister. “No, but thank you, that was very sweet of you. I need to talk to Daddy.”

Ivy nodded her head and said, “All right,” she hopped off her big sister’s lap and ran to her Daddy’s office. 

“No, Ivy…wait!” She lay back against the chaise and shook her head, closing her eyes.

***

Jack was amused as his youngest dragged him to his eldest. But the smile left his face as soon as he saw Jane. He bent down and kissed Ivy asking, “Darling would you help Grandpa Tobias, with dinner? I think your sister would like to talk to me alone.”

Little Ivy nodded, kissed her Daddy on his cheek, and ran to Jane to kiss her and hug her. Then she went out of the room gently closing the door. Jane smiled at her father and said, “She is so sweet.”

Jack stood up and nodded, “Yes she is, she is a lot like your Mum in many ways. It is amazing, so are you, I can see your pain and torment in your eyes, what is wrong, Darling?”

“Oh Dad, I simply don’t know what to do.”

“I need a bit of information, Jane, about what?”

Jane sniffled and then said, “Freddy has enlisted his services as soon as he graduates from medical school with his MB, Dad, he won’t even have his specialty yet, they could assign him anywhere. They have convinced him that he will be in a hospital safe from the front, but I have heard enough from all of you who have served in the first war to know that it is nonsense. With no specialty he will be sent to the front as a medic.”

Jack knew this was coming sooner or later but he was surprised it was so soon. He swallowed a couple of times and closed his eyes. He sat down next to her, pulled her into a hug and kissed the crown of her head. Then he said softly, with her head cushioned against his shoulder, as his sister’s was once when her sweetheart, now her husband, Gerry, was sent off to the front. “Darling, all you can do is support him and pray he doesn’t get hurt. I hope that he will be assigned a hospital, but I am afraid you are right, he will be a medic. He has a whole year, maybe we will not be called into this mess…it is a hope of mine that the they clean this one up themselves…”

“Dad, have you read about the bombings in Britain? They are destroying London and the countryside. We are in the war even if our people have not been called,” she leaned back and looked into his eyes and then closed hers, shaking her head, “You know that, don’t you, Dad, I don’t want platitudes I want you to talk to Freddy, maybe you can get him to withdraw?”

Jack shook his head, “If he has signed up there is no way to withdraw except if he is found to have a medical defect which I doubt a healthy young man like he has anything like that…I will talk to him, but it will be about his foolish idea of safety. I want him to be prepared so he is cautious, maybe if he is, he will keep from getting killed…”

“That is not realistic either…oh Dad…he asked me to marry him, I want to, but I don’t want to be a widow like my Mother was, I think losing my Father is what drove my Mum mad. What am I going to do?”

Jack sighed, this was like the first war, everyone marrying their loves because they were worried they will never come back. At least Jane and Freddy truly love each other and know each other well but still, “it is up to you, Darling. War weddings are not the wisest course, sometimes they work out but mine did not…”

“You and Rosie were married before the war…”

“Yes, but the effects of the war on me destroyed it, I don’t want that to happen to you and Freddy. Let me talk to him, but let me first talk to your Mum, I think together we may think of something to help you and Freddy. I don’t know, Jane, nothing is for certain right now, but I do promise you this we will try our very best to help you both. I promise you that.” 

Jane nodded pulled her Dad close and kissed his cheek.

***

Phryne came into Jack’s office to find him, Dotty and Constable James sitting around his desk, there was several items on his desk, her eyebrow rose, “am I intruding?”

“Never, come in.” Jack said, standing up, walking to his wife, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. She returned it, but she was amused, to Dot it was not a big deal she was quite used to them being loving but she could see Constable James blushing beet red. She pulled back, “Sweetheart…” He put his fingers to her lips, “I have much to discuss with you later.” Phryne looked quickly into his eyes and saw the worry and pain.

“Jack?”

“Later Darling, come in, I am just going over what I found at, Une Petite and what I want them to do.”

Phryne came in she picked up the labels and stickers, “Do you think this is going to the United States?”

“Yes, I am pretty certain of it, there is not law about transporting alcohol here but there is one against smuggling, we need proof of that.”

“And that is where are ace undercover agents comes in…”

“I don’t know about that…”

“Dotty, stop being modest, how many times have you helped us see something that none of us saw, you are vital.”

“But Miss…”

“Constable James, you know everything there is to know about the hat business, and don’t worry, both Aunt Prudence and I will be there too…”

“Phryne…!”

“Jack Robinson, we are not going to have this argument again, who else do you know, that you trust to be customers?”

Jack growled but nodded, “Unfortunately, none.”

“Precisely,” She pulled him close and kissed him passionately, he returned it, with equal passion. It soothed him right now, but he was far from happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The undercover work begins and so does the tension

“Robert!” Called Madame Glodal, the owner of Une Petite, undercover as a hat blocker, James had never been so busy. He was re-blocking and repining hats all day, constantly. He straightened from the very complicated creation he was working on and said, “Yes Madame?”

He almost smiled, when he came out to find that Mrs. Dorothy Collins had been turned into a wealthy matron by Phryne. Dotty’s eyes twinkled, she knew that Miss Phryne went a bit over the top with the outfit she created for her, and that the fact that she was pregnant was more on display then it would have been with her own clothes. She wore a lovely silk sheath of violet, with a long delicate coat in the style favored by Miss Phryne, which showed not only all her curves but the tiny life that was within her. She had protested that she would never wear this, and Phryne pointed out that is exactly why it was perfect for her part, she was escorted by an elegantly attired, Mr. Butler who was his formal best.

“Ahhh, Robert, I would like to you to re-pin this lace hat for Madame’ this chapoe will bring all the color of her face and make the light of her future entree come to light.”

Dorothy blushed and looked at Mr. Butler, he was playing her father, “I think Reginald will adore this, don’t you Natasha?”

“Yes, I think he will adore it, he loves for me to feel pretty despite my…” she gestured to the baby…

“He is over joyed with the new addition and I am sure he will be delighted with the new hat…”

Just then across the room came Phryne and Jack, Jack was not just playing her husband, he was worried for his wife’s and Dotty’s safety if things went south, he made sure he was on hand to back up Constable James as well as protecting his beloved family. Phryne on the other hand was already deeply into character she almost flew to Dorothy. 

“Oh, my darling Natasha, you are radiant!” She said full of excitement about the baby which was quite genuine, since she was playing herself, it was an easy performance. Jack stood beside her smiling as her indulgent husband, again pretty close to the truth, though he would normally be as involved as she was in congratulating their friends.

“Thank you…Phryne,” Dorothy had to stop herself from saying Miss Phryne, she just couldn’t break the habit. “We are very excited…”

“As you should be…oh, what a sweet little thing, tell me Madame’ would have anything to suit me, I am going to a wedding?”

“But of course, Madame…this way please,” she tried to lead her client to another mirror, but Phryne leaned in hugged Dot whispering “Ok, darling, make your excuses now and leave, before Jack has a heart attack” 

Dot nodded and asked, “when will my hat be ready?”

James said, “Would Friday suit you, Madame?”

Dot smiled and nodded and then led Mr. Butler out of the store.

“Jack darling, won’t you be bored…”

“No, not at all, I am always fascinated by how you select things.”

Phryne rolled her eyes at him and then smiled at the older woman saying, “Men.”

***  
James came into the station through the back and knocked on the Inspector’s door.

“Come.”

Jack was sitting at his desk, signing a report. Phryne was reading the coroner’s report of their victim. 

“Sir, do you want me to come back…”

Phryne hopped off her own private edge of Jack’s desk and took James’ arm bringing him into the office, “No, of course, not. How goes it? You are so important, being our inside man.”  
Jack smothered a smile, behind his hand, James was important, but she was laying it on a bit thick. 

James sat down and went into a detail about his searches into different areas of the building. “There is one part of the building that is off limits. It is a really remote storage area across the store beyond the dressing rooms near the parking lot. It locked like a safe and we are shooed away even walking by the area….”

“Ohhhh, how glorious…”

“Phryne….”

“Not now of course, but later tonight, you and I…maybe Bert and Cec as look outs…”

“PHRYNE!”

“Don’t yell like that, you will get people curious and we are undercover…”

“Miss Fisher.” He said coldly.

Phryne sighed and said softly, “Constable, would you excuse us for a few minutes we need to chat.” 

“Of course,…I’ll just be…I…Sir…” and the poor flustered man was out the door.

James closed the door, and Phryne locked it, went to the door by the lobby closed and locked that, then leaned against it.

Seething ice blue eyes met hers, “Jack, you cannot be that mad?”

“Can’t I?”

“I am just talking about…”

“Breaking and entering…”

“With you, not on my own….”

“No difference, it is still endangering yourself to a lunatic degree…”

“No, it isn’t I have all of you with me, how could I possibly be endangered?”

Jack stood up, pulled her to him and held her tight and whispered passionately into her ear, she could feel him shaking, not with rage but fear, “I can remember several times, giving yourself to Murdock Foyle, Going to the Captain De Vere’s ship the Pandaris…” 

“Ok, what have I done lately?”  
“Phryne, really my love, I just don’t want you to put yourself in such danger…”

“But Sweetheart,” she whispered kissing him. Then she was slowly kissing his neck up to his ear and whispering, “its no more danger then you put yourself in…”

“I’m a policeman….”

“I’m a detective…”

“An excellent detective…”

“And you’re an excellent policeman...”

“Darling….”

“Let’s go home…”

“Hmmm…home…”

***  
Jack finished reading the story to his daughter who looked up at him from his lap and asked, “Again?”

“Not tonight, Sweetheart, Mummy and I have to do something tonight…”

“OH! Is she getting all dressed up…” Ivy started to scramble down but Jack caught her around the waist and brought her back, “no, nothing like that. In fact, she is changing to very casual clothes.”

“Oh Goody, she sleuthing, are you going with her Daddy?”

“Yes, but you need to go to bed now…”

“But…”

“No arguing. Tomorrow, Mummy will tell you all about it.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely,” said Phryne leaning against the door to the nursery. She was dressed in her white slacks, her black camisole and silk jacket, her white hat on her head and her white sensible shoes on her feet. Jack tilted his head, he always found her sexy in that outfit, sometimes he wondered if it was how she looked or what she did when she was wearing it, “Probably a bit of both,” he thought to himself with a smirk. “Miss Fisher.”

“Detective inspector.”

Ivy looked at her parents and knew that they talked like that when they were about to sleuth, “Oh Mummy, can’t I come too?”  
Jack answered, “Absolutely, positively not.”

“Mummy?” Phyrne smirked, she was so much like her, it was odd that she was not born from her flesh though Phryne and Jack felt she was part of their souls.

“Sorry, my Darling but this time Daddy is right. No, we will tell you all about it tomorrow morning.”

This time Ivy sounded like her Daddy, “a full report?”

Jack chuckled and tickled her, “Yes Miss Robinson, a full report.” 

They left their daughter still giggling all cuddled in bed with her teddy and cat.

“She is just like you…”

“She is exactly like you…”

They both burst into giggles and walked down the hall to the stairs to do some detecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update till January, sorry I am moving and I will not have wifi till then.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne and Jack finds something important in the storage locker, and Prudence is called in to help out.

Two torches shone brightly and moved gracefully into the storage room. Two figures in black walked very slowly around the room. One of the torches shone on a stack of crates filled with alcohol. 

“Well, that is not a surprise,” Jack whispered.

“Indeed,” agreed Phryne her torch continuing to go around the unit. Jack continued on the other side and then the torch thudded to the floor. “Jack?”

She moved closer and touched his arm, he was shaking. Stunned she pulled him into her arms and said, “Jack Darling, what is it?”  
“Incendiaries,” he said with a shuddering whisper.

She raised her torch and that is what it was, then moved the light to shine on guns and dynamite. She almost dropped her torch too, but she kept her arms around her husband and whispered, “they are smuggling arms…”

Jack nodded, “to Germany. Look at the labeling.”

“You mean, we have a murder connected to smuggling of arms and alcohol to the enemy?”

“War has not been declared quite yet, but yes, that is exactly how it is… when we report this, we will be pulled off the murder investigation too…”

“That is only if we report it to the wrong members of the Military, I know some correct members, though we may need Aunt P’s help.”

“Darling, what are you thinking?”

“Many things, my Darling," she said with a wicked look on her face. Jack bent down to pick up his torch and they left the unit locking up behind them. “Let’s gather the boys and go home, I have a few calls to make.”

“Phryne…?”

“Trust me, Jack, trust me.”

 

***

Ivy toddled into the hallway from the kitchen then she cried out in joy, “Anny Peee!!”

Mrs. Prudence Stanley melted as she looked at her great niece, she was such a beautiful child, she was so much like her mother. She wished that her sister could see her, but with the war brewing she and that man she is married is staying home in Britain.

“Hello Darling, don’t you look pretty in your pink pinafore?”

“Thank you, you look pretty too.”

Jack had followed his daughter in time to see the illustrious Mrs. Stanley blushing. “She is so much like her mother, our Ivy,” thought Jack with a smirk.

“Hello Prudence,” Jack said quietly picking up his daughter and bringing her up to her Aunt, so she could give her a sweet kiss. “Say goodnight to your Aunty, my Darling, its time for your nap.”

“Can’t I play with her, Daddy?”

“I will stay after lunch and we can play then, would that do, Sweetheart?”

Ivy smiled and nodded, then kissed her Aunt, Prudence kissed Ivy, smiled at Jack who nodded and carried the wiggling bundle up the stairs.

Mr. Butler came out of the hall and said, “Good morning Mrs. Stanley.”

“Good morning, Mr. Butler…that little girl is going to be a heart breaker, isn't she?”

“She is the dearest little girl I have ever known…”

“She is just like her Mummy…”

“Is she?”

Aunt P, nodded, “Phryne was always a dear tiny child, pretty and sweet. She was always shy when she came to visit but as she felt comfortable, she was a chatterbox, making sure little Jane was in every conversation too. They were such dear little girls…” tears came to her eyes, “you never know what life will bring.” she thought to herself.

***

A tall brisk man knocked on the door, Major Rupert Wagner, felt rather irate at being summoned by this society matron. But the Prime Minster himself backed the woman so how could he refuse? An older man, obviously the butler, answered the door and said, “Major Wagner?”

“Yes.”

“This way please,” taking the Major’s coat he led the way to the front parlor, where tea was set, and Mrs. Stanley as well as Mr. and Mrs. Robinson were waiting for him. He had done some research and found that Jack Robinson, was in intelligence during the war and fought valiantly, saving many lives, he was wounded several times. And that Phryne Fisher Robinson was a nurse and ambulance driver. She was also involved in intelligence work, so secret he could not access it. He accepted that they were a brave and intelligent couple and that whatever they discovered had lit up the PM to the point that he was sent out immediately, but it all seemed rather irregular to him.

“Major Wagner,” he was announced by the butler who left with a nod to Phryne and Jack.

Phryne got up, she was smiling full throttle as Jack liked to describe it. He hid his smile behind his cup as he watched his beloved freight train do her stuff.

“Thank you so much, Major Wagner for coming so promptly, it is a national security issue, but we are also in the middle of murder investigation, when I explained to dear Matthew he seemed to understand. Aunt Prudence arranged for us to chat with him, you know he is an old family friend, his father dated my mother before she met my father, he always had a soft spot for the Fisher Sisters…”

“Phryne!”

“Sorry, Darling Aunt P but he did, anyway he said that we could work along side you on this investigation since we found out the murderer was not only smuggling alcohol but fire arms to Germany. My husband and I are very well acquainted with both military and undercover operations and we were in the middle of one such operation, quite successfully when we discovered it...would you like sugar in your tea, Major?”

Jack always wondered how Phryne could say so much in one breath, but then he knew that she had great breath control when kissing him, he felt himself blush a little at the though and sipped his tea and ate his cake.

“A little milk and one lump of sugar please, Ma’am. I do understand the situation and that you were in the middle of an operation, but I am not certain…”

“Oh, but my dear, Major Wagner, I assure you that this is imperative, this man killed someone who just walked down an alley, it can’t be brushed aside. And what about the innocent people who work in the shop. According to our inside man only three people are even allowed near that storage unit, if you all go in with uniforms and guns, innocent people and customers might be killed…”

“And I assure you Major, that top notch people do go into this shop. Ambassadors, Politicians and several other high-ranking officials in major companies, it is one of the reasons why the Prime Minister was willing to do this joint venture,” said Prudence with a sniff and her own style of grandness that the military man could not deny affected him.

He looked at Jack and asked, “You have been very quiet, Sir. This is your case, what do you think?”

Jack smiled and shook his head, “I think my wife is quite right, though I would not have expressed it exactly in the same way. I don’t want to pull my man before we get the people who murdered this innocent victim and I certainly don’t want any other innocent people in danger. We have done joint ventures with the military in the past, I think it should work well, if you are willing.”

The Major sipped his tea, he was sitting in a very comfortable chair, in a well-appointed room, with extremely intelligent people. He had his orders, he had already talked to the PM, did his research and now he had listened to these people. He slowly put his cup on the plate and nodded. “Very well, we can do it as a team.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, I hope you like it.

“Jack, you were awfully quiet all night, is something wrong?”

Phryne was at her dressing table brushing her hair, and Jack was in bed quietly reading a book.

“I am by nature quiet. Is this surprising to you?”

Phryne put down her brush and looked at him, tilting her head, with an ironic look on her pixie like face. Just that made Jack smile. She smiled back and replied, “No. I know that. I mean when it comes to your cases you are usually very…um…well…”

“Possessive?”

“A bit harsher a word then I would have used, but yes, when it is your case, the only people you don’t mind sticking their noses in is your family, so I am very surprised, that you didn’t say anything or have any issues with including the Major.”

“Its necessary and you know it, this is a military issue as well as a city issue, at least he seems open to be a part of our team and not at logger heads with us. Of course, it helps that you utterly overwhelmed him with your charm…”

“I did not.”

“Did too.”

Jack got out of bed, picked her up and carried her to their bed, gently placing her on it, then he sat beside her, pulled her onto his lap and whispered into her ear, “you sure did.”

Phryne put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing his chin to his ear and whispered back, nibbling on his ear, “no I didn’t.”

Jack suddenly realized, that he had forgotten what they had been arguing about and now he had much more important things on his mind, funnily enough the argument seemed to have slipped Phryne’s mind too.

***

Ivy knocked on Jane’s door, Jane was at home over the weekend and Ivy loved to play with her big sister. A sleepy Jane opened the door and smiled down at her little sister. She swept her into her arms and brought her into her room. She sat down on a comfy rocker with her little sister cuddled in her arms and kissed her nose.

“Good morning Ivy, how are you?”

“I’s fine, how are you?”

“Its I’m not I’s, Sweetheart, say I’m.”

“I’m.”

“Good girl, now what are you doing up at 830am on Saturday morning?”

“I wanted to play with you.”

Jane smiled at her sister and hugged her, “I love to play with you, what would you like to play?”

Ivy smiled up to her and shrugged her shoulders, “Don’t know…what would you like to play?”

“Hmm, it’s early to play hide and seek, you giggle too much…”

“Do not….”

“Do too…”

“Do not…”

“Do too…”

A soft clearing of the throat was heard, and they looked up to find Jack in the slightly open doorway with a huge smile on his face. 

“Your mother and I had the exact same argument last night, though I am sure it was about something different. What are you two arguing about?”

“Me giggling.” Said Ivy nodding her head against Jane’s shoulder.

“Oh? And what’s wrong with giggling?”

“Nothing Dad, she is just too loud so early, and I was worried she would wake, Mum.”

No worries, your Mum is up and already dressed and plotting plans.”

“How did you do that, Dad?”

“I didn’t she woke me, believe it or not.” Jack answered chuckling. And then he laughed seeing the wide eyed looks on his daughters faces.

Mr. Butler came up behind him and said softly, “Jane, Freddy is here to see you.”

Jane blinked, “At 830am? Why is everyone up so early.” She gently put her sister on the bed and excused herself. 

Ivy pouted, Jack walked over to his daughter and sat beside her, “what is it, Pumpkin?”

“Now Jane won’t play with me, she will have Freddy to play with…”

“I am sure if you ask very nicely Ivy, that both Jane and Freddy will play with you after they finish talking about what ever brought Freddy over here so early,” Said Mr. B. sweetly.

Ivy looked excited and then she looked at both her father and Mr. B. “Really?”

Jack smiled kissed her on her nose and said, “Yes, really.”

***

Freddy was wearing a suit, which was so unusual that Jane’s mouth fell open. Freddy smirked, and asked, “Do I look that bad?”

“No, you look very handsome but why are you wearing it?”

“Your Mum called, apparently you and I are taking part in the undercover operation…”

“Oh…oh, all right, yes.”

“That made sense,” he replied with a lopsided grin.

Jane chuckled and shrugged, “she did mention it last night, I just didn’t realize you would be getting all dressed up.”

“You will be too, we are supposed be…well…um…”

“Your turn?”

“No, I am just a bit…well, she wants us to play an engaged couple buying a hat and with everything that is going on…”

“Oh! About that, yes.” 

Now Freddy was confused, “What? Yes, to what?”

“Yes, I will marry you. I have been thinking about for the past week and half, after talking it over with Dad and Mum, Mac and Mr. B, I decided that I know you very well and love you so utterly. So yes…unless you changed your mind…”

“Changed my mind!” He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and they continued in the hallway with the door open for some time till they heard a throat clear.

They turned to see Phryne leaning against the door to the parlor, with a smirk. 

“Were engaged, Mum, I finally decided…unless.”

“Were engaged, no unless,” said Freddy with a smirk.

There was a startled exclamation from the stairs and a tiny bundle energy ran right for them. Ivy screaming bobbing up and down demanding to be picked up by the newly engaged couple. Jack had a happy, slightly relieved expression as he followed her down the stairs, he met Phryne’s eyes, she winked at him and then rolled her eyes, he shook his head, and then he came down the stairs.

Phryne and Jack walked toward the happily engaged couple to give them their congratulations and Mr. B. closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Jane and Freddy would have the kind of relationship that will make it through anything so they are engaged.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Major is brought into family party and gets a surprise of his own.

Major Rupert Wagner was straightening his tie and his collar as he walked up toward Wardlow. He looked at himself in the reflection of the colored glass and fixed his hat and he knocked on the door. To his surprise it was answered by Jack Robinson. 

Jack smiled and said, “We have a bit of celebration going on in the kitchen and Mr. Butler is a bit busy, so...come on in. May I take your hat and coat?”

The Major blinked a few times but handed him his hat and took off his coat, handing that to the other man, as well. Jack accepted it with a smile and put them in the closet. 

“My daughter just officially became engaged to her long-time boyfriend. Everyone is over the moon and Phryne has decided that a celebratory breakfast would be in order, which you are of course, invited too...”

“Oh no, this a very private time…”

“You don’t know my wife, Major, but last night you were adopted. You are invited to the celebration; all our extended family will be coming. Don’t be overwhelmed, everyone is very friendly, even my Aunt in law.”

“Mrs. Stanley is coming?”

“Oh yes, she is very fond of Jane.”

“Well…”

“Come on in Major before…”

“Daddy, Mummy says you are to come now.” Little Ivy said, nodding her head and reaching for her fathers hand, then smiling up to him, as she began pulling him behind her. 

He chuckled and ruffled her hair as he allowed himself to be towed by the tiny tot, he said, “You have no choice Major. Ok Pumpkin, I am coming, I’m coming…”

Slowly and very unsure the tall military man followed.

***

The tall military man sat rather straight in his chair as he watched the happy party around him. Everyone him treated as a part of the group and he was being as kind and as gracious as he could be, to people he hardly knew, but he felt like he had been dropped behind enemy lines, though this enemy was very kind and friendly. At the table was Jack, Phryne and little Ivy. The happy couple was glowing, and he approved that the intended was very much a part of the family all ready. There was Mrs. Stanley, a woman Doctor, who dressed like a man but she was very friendly (though quite abrupt in her conversation,) two men who looked like they were from the wharf, but were both treated as family members. There was also the constable from the station, Hugh Collins, with his arm around his wife Dorothy Collins and a little girl, Daphne. It was a very full kitchen.

Then, there was a knock on the back door, Mr. Butler answered it and smiled at the young blonde who walked in. Dorothy Collins startled for a moment, but walked over to the young lady and they hugged each other. After a few minutes, Phryne brought the young woman over to the Major and said, “Major Wagner, this Dorothy's sister, Lola who works as an assistant to the seamstress at the Bristol Hotel, Lola, this Major Rupert Wagner who is our military liaison and he is your date for our surveillance today.”

The Major was shaking her hand in a friendly manner but his eyebrows shot up and he looked at his hostess in utter shock. Phryne smirked, “You can hardly go into an exclusive establishment that caters women alone, Major. A military man alone is suspicious, but a military men with his fiance is quite innocent.”

“I..um…”

“Just go with it, Major,” Jack whispered, pouring some coffee into his cup. 

“Miss Phryne, I…”

“Come now Lola, you are very courageous, look at all you went through on our last case, this should be a snap.”

The two stunned people, who just met for the very first time that second, smiled awkwardly at each other.

***  
Mr. Butler was to stay home with Ivy and the rest had their assignments. 

Jack was upstairs changing into a suit that would be suitable and was saying to Phryne, “Are you sure teaming them up is a good idea?”

“Well I could hardly team him up with Mac…”

“Why do you need to…”

“Darling, he will stick out like a sore thumb, at least with a pretty woman it would make a bit more sense. Hopefully it won't cause us any issues.”

Jack came out, looking quite dapper from his changing area, he was smiling at his beautiful wife, who was dressed to impress. "Am I appropriate to the occasion?"

She smiled back at him, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him right up against her, “you do clean up quite well, my darling.”

“So, do you my love, so do you.” His arms slid around her waist and he kissed her. This caused a slight delay for the planning of the surveillance, as she had to reapply some of her make up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Hat Shop begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but the end of the story is near.

Freddy escorted Jane into the shop followed by Hugh and Dot. They were all dressed up and looked like perfect customers. Dot was picking up her hat and so was given a private area with her husband to show off her new creation.

A saleswoman came and escorted Jane and Freddy to an area to select a hat. As the sales lady was explaining each hat in detail, almost making poor Hugh’s eyes cross in reaction. Aunt P and Burt came in. Burt was pushing her in a chair, she had a blanket over legs and sounded most put out. Hugh and Dot’s looked at each other knowing what was to come and really couldn’t wait for it. 

“Service, Service!!!” Demanded Aunt P. Slamming a cane on the floor. 

The manager rushed out she looked startled, and said, “Mrs. Stanley, we were not expecting you until next week.”

“Nonsense, my man received a call today, didn’t we Albert?”

Albert, carefully dressed up thanks to Mr. B as a chauffeur nodded gravely and said softly, “Yes, Ma’am.”

Cec and his wife Alice came in to pic up their hat followed closely but the Major and Lola. Each were escorted to the appropriate salesperson. 

“Mrs. Stanley, I really do not see your hat as ready. It shows here as to be ready and due next week…”

“Then I went to all the trouble of coming here for nothing…outrageous! How dare you have your person call and then not be prepared…”

While Aunt P waxed on in her best Lady Bracknell voice, Phryne and Jack slipped into the shop at the side entrance thanks to James. “Ok, James watch the shop and make sure we are clear from observation.” Whispered Jack softly. 

James nodded and they carefully went toward the storage area. They could hear Aunt P making a terrific row. All the sales staff thanks to them were busy and the workers in the back except James were peaking through the staff door to watch the fun.

“I told you it would work.”

“Tell me when we get the pictures and everyone safely out of here.”

“Ye of little faith.”

“Darling, I am brimming with faith in you, but I am not a gambler.”

“Nonsense, you gambled on me.”

“True, but passion does strange things to a man.”

They got to the safe’s door, Phryne did her thing and opened it quickly. Jack took several pictures showing the ammunition, showing its location and the address where it will be sent. Then they snuck back out and left by the same door.

James signaled to Hugh from the staff door, Hugh nodded, and he said his line to Aunt P. “I am a policeman, Ma’am. May I be of assistance?”

“I don’t suppose you can arrest them for poor service, can you?”

“No Ma’am.”

“Then sadly no but thank you. Come Albert let us leave this place, never to return.”

Suddenly alerted, all their customers left in a huff, leaving their hats scattered around the various tables and an astonished staff in their wake.

***

General Fitzroy looked at Major Rupert Wagner, raising his eyebrows right up into the visor of his hat.

“Good Lord, this is horrid! Any idea Major, how long this has been going on?”

“Detective Chief Inspector Robinson and Miss Phryne Fisher Robinson have looked into it and feel it has been going on for a year. That is how long the shop has been at that location. Unfortunately, it has resulted in a murder, which is what brought them into the case. While they were looking for clues to the murder, they found the weapons.”

“And is it the whole staff?”

“No Sir, they have an inside man and he says only three people go near that unit. He believes and his superior, Detective Chief Inspector Robinson supports him that it is only those three individuals.”

“And you are working with them?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Competent?”

“Very.”

“Indeed. And what do you plan to do?”

“They do have plan, it is a bit outlandish, but I think it will work.”

“And you see no alternative?”

“Not without a lot of innocent people getting killed.”

“We will have enough of that when the Nazis come. Very well, go to it then.”

“Thank you, Sir.” The Major saluted his superior and left the room with a relieved expression.”

“Phryne Fisher strikes again. Well, she was a great asset in the first war.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is about to be sprung and never in a prettier setting, and some unexpected romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.

Ivy and Daphne were playing with their dolls on the floor of the front parlor. 

Jack stormed in, followed by Phryne, “Why not?”

“It’s ridiculously dangerous…”

“It isn’t…”

“It is…”

“Please Jack?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Daddy? Mummy? What’s de twouble?” 

Jack smirked, so did Phryne, it was so cute when she used bigger words.

“Trouble, my Darling, not twouble,” Phryne responded sweetly, picking up her daughter and kissing her nose.

“Trouble. Can I’s help?” Ivy asked, looking at both her parents. 

Daphne who was as used to this as Ivy, continued to feed her dolly fake tea.

Jack kissed Ivy's cheek and smiled, replying, “No Pumpkin, not this time. Why don’t you and Daphne go to the playroom or your room to continue your tea party?”

Ivy shook her head obstinately and kicked out her foot, almost catching Jack, but he caught it, quite used to his daughter tantrums,” No Daddy. I’s want to help!” 

Jack swept his daughter into his arms and picked up her doll, “Follow us, Daphne, we are moving your tea to the play room.”

Daphne obediently picked up the tray and her doll, and followed Jack and Ivy who were still arguing all the way down the hall.

Phryne slumped into a chair and huffed, “I do hate to be upstaged. But….she is adorable.”

***

Phryne stood with a pad in her hand, draped in a formal gown, going down her check list. The place was being decorated and Jack stood beside her incredibly handsome in his new tux. New, because Phryne had decided that she wanted it to match the new delicious creation that she had on. A breath-taking gown in Royal Blue with white panels, it had a simply devastating decalage and an even lower back. Jack drooled a bit, when he saw it. 

Jack’s tux was black, but he wore a matching cummerbund and handkerchief in Royal Blue. Phryne had spent a bit more time then usual straightening his already straight tie. And they both had to fix their faces after a bit of a conference on how beautiful they both looked.

“Just a bit lower with that banner, Hugh and no Major, those flowers need to be simply everywhere. People are going to be hiding back there you know…”

“Like you and Dotty….?” 

“You know very well, that I mean your men and the Major’s, why should Dot and I hide?”

“From a bunch of murderers trapped…”

“But we will have already checked they don’t have any firearms, unless you think they are magicians, of course? And can produce weapons from midair.” Phryne said as she checked things off her list.

After the Major and Lola finished hanging flowers over each wall to hide anyone behind said wall, they walked toward Phryne and Jack. 

“Um, Major, can I speak to you for a minute?”

“Yes? Didn’t I ask you to please call me, Rupert?”

Lola blushed and nodded, “Yes, you did… um, when this is over where will you be assigned?”

“I am permanently assigned here to protect Melbourne from attack…didn’t I mention that?”

She nodded again and blushed a deep red, the Major thought it was rather lovely with her coloring, “Uh…are you married, Rupert?”

“No…”

“Engaged?”

“Um…no?”

“Do you like any specific girl?”

The Major smiled and nodded, “Oh yes, very much so…”

Lola’s shoulders sunk and her head lowered, “Oh.”

He shook his head, “such an experienced young lady and you can’t tell who I admire?”

“Well! I am hardly with you every minute, am I?” She looked up at him, angry.

“I wish you were, really.” He replied softly, his eyes meeting hers, waiting, hoping…

“What?”

“I wish you were with me all the time, I admire you greatly, Lola.”

“But?”

His hand came up gently and caressed her cheek, “but what?”

“Major, Lola we need to go over the plan one last time,” called Phryne from across the room, too absorbed to notice something she normally would have predicted.

“We will continue this chat later, I hope?”

“Oh yes, I would like that very much.”

***

Phryne and Jack were dancing, very covertly checking the room and the people under surveillance in it. Everyone was actually having a great time, dancing, eating great food, drinking the best drinks they have ever tasted. The people from the hat shop would never have guessed, that they are rats in a trap.

Phryne felt the difference in her husband, he was as tight and as stiff as could be. Though he danced as elegantly as he always did, she could see his eyes checking each suspect, looking for his men and the Major’s. Making sure everything was in place. At the same time, he was not going to miss an opportunity, to dance his very favorite dance with the woman he loves. They were waltzing very close, Phryne’s head against his shoulder, deceptively checking the room too. Though she was quite relaxed she didn’t want any mistakes, any more then Jack did.

“Relax Darling, it is all going swimmingly.”

“I won’t relax till they are all in custody, we are just waiting for the high sign from Bert that the army has successfully raided the shop and have all the weapons.”

“I know that, but there is nothing you can do till they have it all and we can spring our trap. They are all so stuffed with amazing food and great wine they will not raise much fuss.”

“I hope your right, my Darling.” He kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at him and snuggled closer. 

Jack saw Bert and Cec come in, they were looking at the dance floor when they saw Jack, Bert nodded his head. Jack nodded back barely perceptively but the boys went beside Hugh waiting for the fun to begin.

“Ready, Miss Fisher?”

“Of course, Detective Chief Inspector.”

Jack nodded to the band leader who stopped the music and the drummer beat out that an announcement was upon them. 

Jack and the Major stepped up on the stage. Jack took the microphone and said, “I hope you all are having a wonderful time?”

Everyone applauded.

“Especially those of you from Violette’s, this a special night for you?”

The owner and manager exchanged confused looks.

The owner asked, “How so Inspector?”

Jack smirked, it was not a pleasant expression and it surprised the woman, she had always seen him at his most charming. “Well it is not everyday we celebrate the arrest of smugglers, traitors and murders. Gentleman.”

Suddenly from behind hiding places came out dozens of soldiers in uniform and a squad of Melbourne’s finest boys in blue. They surrounded the only people in the group who were the targets of this raid.

Hugh put cuffs on the older woman who asked, “What is this?”

“You are under arrest for smuggling to the enemy. And your manager and her henchmen are under arrest for murder.”

The manager looked at him in shock, “Is this a joke? If it is, it is in poor taste!”

“Bert?”

“That woman killed that poor bloke because he saw them unloading a shipload of illegal guns. The army just took them, they are all clearly labeled for them Nazi’s. You are all traitors and will be shot. Most likely that poor bloke who should have you in court too, but of course its being war, us only workers he will get the…”

“No Bert, I promised you, there will be a trial for the murder too. The Army and the Victoria Police Force have an agreement, correct Major?”

“Yes, take these people away. The make me ill.” His Captain nodded and directed the removal of all the people from the shop.

“Major, you will stay, we need to celebrate this clean capture. My husband had been so worried, he could use some relaxation and I am sure you can too.”

“I’d like that. Let me talk to Captain Williams and I will let you know.”

Phryne smirked at Jack, “I told you so.”

Jack smiled back and shook his head, “You love saying that.”

“I do indeed, Detective Chief Inspector. I do indeed.”

“Since it is all over and we are just ourselves, I prefer Jack.”

“I do too, as much Jack as I can get.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a real sting, from the 1970's except it was against a drug cartel and it was a wedding not just a party. I thought it was a different way for then to catch the bad guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has a party to celebrate the end of the case, and there is a whole lot to celebrate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this long, long series, I really hope you enjoyed it. It was purely a labor of love. xx

“Your real name is Nell?”

Lola’s head whipped up, The Major insisted on seeing her home to her flat. She blinked at him and asked, “How did you know that?”

“Dotty called you Nell a few times and you answered it. I simply added one plus one.”

Lola grimaced and replied, “You’re good at arithmetic.”

Rupert tilted his head and smiled, “Only my Mother calls me Rupert, my real name that my buddies call me is Alex, from my middle name, Alexander. I use it professionally because it is very military…”

Lola laughed, “Military? Rupert?”

“Well then professional.” He was glad he got her to smile instead of frown, he was falling very much in love with her, and he wanted her to be happy.

“I like Alex, may I call you that?”

He nodded, he was looking down toward his shoes as he asked quietly, “May I call you Nell?”

“Why?”

“I like it and its your private name, it means its only for family.”

“But you’re not my family…”

“I’d like to be…”

“But…why…I…”

He looked up at her now with an utterly charming smile, “that was a bit hard to follow.”

“Yes, well I am flustered…do you mean what I think you mean?”

“I hope so.”

“Alex, are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes.” His reply was quiet, his eyes glittered with hope.

***

“So, I think we have it all straight between the Military and the Victorian Police Force,” Said Jack, the next morning to Major Wagner in his office.

“General Fitzroy is very pleased, Sir. I think it has all worked out very well. You’ll have the two conspirators who committed the murder. Miss Flowers and Mr. Potts will be in Victorian Jail awaiting a civil trial and Madame Glodal who was the Owner of Madame Violette's and other smugglers who will be our guests.”

Jack smirked, “Interesting names, isn’t it?”

Major Wagner chuckled, “It is. But then who would think all this would come about from an exclusive women’s hat shop.”

Jack’s smile grew wider, “My wife.”

“Yes, she is a remarkable woman, you are a very lucky man.”

“Very! Um....she thinks you have become rather lucky lately yourself.”

“She does?”

“Phryne is very intuitive, and she sees something between you and Lola, is she correct?”

Rupert Wagner blushed a deep red, and looked down, he played with the rim of his hat and he muttered. “She is very astute…yes, there is…we…well we are….”

“You’re in love?”

The Major nodded, “very much so, in fact I proposed last night…and she…she accepted.”

Jack stood up and came around his desk and shook hands with him, “Congratulations. That’s wonderful, may I tell Phryne?”

The Major smiled at Jack’s discretion, “Yes, of course…may I call you Jack?”

“I prefer it actually; may I call you Rupert?”

“I prefer my middle name, Alex please.”

“Alex. Congratulations, I am so happy for you both.”

The Major smiled and blushed asking, “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course?”

“You are about my age, was it difficult to adjust from bachelor to a married man?”

Jack laughed, and said, “Mine is a more…twisting path, I am afraid. I was a married man before, and then after I was free to fall in love, I chose an Intelligent, independent and very modern woman. There were many adjustments and we didn’t marry at first, we lived together. She was terrified of marriage, of love, she had been…well there were some nightmares in her past. And the war really destroyed my life, so that was my nightmare that I had to overcome. Really, we both had a lot to overcome. We became friends first, then lovers and then we were partners in both love and work. Jane was Phryne’s ward, and she’s our daughter in every way as far as we are concerned and then Ivy was a foundling, that we both fell head over heels in love with. We married so we could keep both of them, but also because it was time, we were both ready.” Then Jack smiled and shrugged.

The other man stared at Jack, he really never expected him to open up like that. He was touched and impressed. “Was Phryne very experienced with other men?”

“Very, and until we committed to each other continually. I actually had no problem with her past, not at all. It was her present that caused me heartache. I had to grow up a lot to accept her as she was, once I did, after a lot of ups and downs, it worked out beautifully. Believe me though, I set it all aside because all I truly wanted was to be with her as long as she wanted me.”

“And how long is that?”

“I am very lucky, she wants to grow old with me. She is still Phryne Fisher, she will still be a detective, and take off after adventures but she is committed to me and our family, so she balances things just as I do. A good marriage, like believe ours is, would be best described as a balancing act. A lot of give and take, but believe me Alex, it is worth it, if you found the right woman. I am so happy that I did, we are right for each other. “

“So, you don’t worry any more about the danger she gets into and other men?”

“Other men, no not at all. We have an understanding, if she ever meets someone else she will be honest and just tell me. I expected it to happen after the first year, but we have been together for many years, almost ten and she still loves me.” He had the sweetest, most loving expression for few moments. “Danger, I am always worried about that. She will always go head first into danger and it’s my job to be by her side or to head her off. That is a forever challenge that I have accepted. I cherish her.”

“Hmmm, you are something else, Jack Robinson.”

“I am a man in love.”

The other man just nodded his head and his expression very thoughtful.

***

Ivy was brushing her hair, it was new task that she was allowed to do by herself. She was not allowed to do anything with it yet because her first attempt ended with glue in her hair. She thought it was the best way to pile it on top of her head as she saw in her Aunt Dotty’s magazines.

Jane came to the door and smiled, her tiny sister was growing up. Dressing herself, brushing her hair, doing her own bath. She is slowly becoming an independent young girl; which Jane knew would be good for her as she grew into a young woman.

“You look lovely.”

“Mummy and Daddy will not let me do anything but brush it and wash it. I want to put it up like a lady…”

“Well Darling, the last time you tried you had that brilliant idea of yours and you had to have your hair cut. Daddy was sad to see all your curls go away.”

“I know, it still has some, but not like before…I just want to look pretty for your party.

Jane shook her head, sat next to her on the bed, and gently cupped her cheek. You are pretty. You don’t have to do a thing. And we all think your beautiful, so to us your perfect. Who do you want to look pretty for?”

Ivy tilted her head, she looked like Jack when she did that and made Jane smile.

“What?”

“You looked just like Dad.”

“I wish, he has such lovely eyes…”

“So do you, my Darling,” said her mother from the doorway. "You have eyes very much the shape of your fathers. And Jane is right, you are very beautiful.”

“Thank you, Mummy, so are you.”

“She is indeed.” Said a well-loved voice from behind her. Phryne turned slightly and smiled at Jack, he took her hand kissed in the center of soft palm. 

“Ok, my lovelies, we have two celebrations downstairs.

***

Aunt Prudence was sitting with Jack’s Sister and her husband. Bert and Cec were chatting with Jane and Freddy. Jack’s parents were talking intensely with Major Wagner and Lola. Dot and Hugh were talking to Mac and Mr. Butler, everyone had eaten a hearty a meal and family were all relieved that the murders and traitors were caught and in prison.

The children were playing happily by the piano, it was the safest place not to be stepped on, Ivy, Daphne and Celly were under it. And Robby and Jackie were on the bench. The boys were teenagers now and the Major fascinated them, but he was so interested in Aunt Lola they could not get a chance to ask him any war questions. So, Robby was tackling his newest piece of music. It was the song Hurray Home, it made Jack stiffen.

“Robby would mind playing something else? It has been a tough week.”

“What Uncle Jack?”

“Hmm, move over a bit.” He sat down, rubbed his fingers and began to play a favorite of his and Phryne’s”

“Hmm, I love Cole Porter, Jack.” Said Phryne leaning on the piano, careful not to step on the girls under it.

“I know, so do I.”

“What’s it called Uncle Jack?” Asked Robbie, swaying to lilting music.

“”Begin the Beguine,” Artie Shaw has a very popular version of it right now.”

Ivy crawled out from under the piano, followed by Daphne and Celly, they began dancing around the room to music. All the adults smiled at their antics. The boys joined it and the kids had their own little dance party.

Phryne sat down next to Jack and asked, “How about our song?”

“And which song is that?”

Phryne smirked and nudged his shoulder, “You know.”

Jack laughed and smoothly transitioned into the opening of “Let’s Misbehave.”

Phryne smiled and began to sing and at the exact point as their first time singing the song together, Jack joined her;

We're all alone  
No chaperon  
Can get our number  
The world's in slumber  
Let's misbehave!

There's something wild  
About you, child  
That's so contagious  
Let's be outrageous  
Let's misbehave!

When Adam won Eve's hand  
He wouldn't stand  
For teasin'  
He didn't care about  
Those apples out of season!

They say the Spring  
Means just one thing  
To little lovebirds;  
We're not above birds  
Let's misbehave!

Let's misbehave!  
Let's misbehave!

 

Jack played the last bars of the melody, then put his arms around the love of his life and whispered, “I so wanted to kiss you then, passionately.”

“Well you can now, as much as you like to,” she said laughing , he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. When they ran out air, he smiled at her, rubbed noses with her and whispered;

“I love you Miss Phryne Fisher.”

“I love you too, Detective Chief Inspector Jack Robinson.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the series (I think.) I really am not sure I am up to writing them in WW2 at the moment.


End file.
